Our GoD
by My Reality Is My Own
Summary: On the eve of his reign, Wesker decides to take exactly what he wants.  WeskerxHarem  Het/BL/Yuri
1. His Harem

Summary: On the eve of his reign, Wesker decides to take exactly what he wants. [WeskerxHarem]

For Kelsey and Bailee; because I corrupted you both. –heart-

~~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~~

Leon woke up to talking and the worst headache he had ever experienced, which was saying a lot since he'd been knock unconscious so many times throughout all his missions. He forced himself awake, sitting up, rubbing out the grogginess in his eyes. He was surprised when he saw other people, a couple that he recognized.

Chris Redfield, Claire's older brother, was sitting at the opposite corner of their large cell. Leon had never met the man before, only seen pictures from Claire and the database when he looked him up. He looked worse for wear, dark bags under his eyes and his uniform was torn in places. Leon was surprised though; he hadn't seen pictures of him for a while, and the man had obviously been working out.

Sitting next to him was a woman that Leon didn't recognize at first but realized that it was Jill Valentine. Her hair was blond, eyes a pale blue and her skin was almost snow white. She was wearing a tight leather outfit, and it was unzipped slightly, showing a large, dark bruise on her upper chest. She, too, looked sickly as though she hadn't slept for a few days.

"Leon!"

He was cut off from looking around when he was assaulted; he saw a flash of red hair as he was pushed to the ground, wincing. His brain felt like it rattled around a bit, and he was nauseous but he felt better to see Claire herself; she was probably his best friend, though he sometimes wondered if they were closer than that.

"I'm glad you're awake. The guards threw you in here and you didn't wake up…we thought that…" she faltered, and he knew it was because the thought of losing anyone else scared her. She had told him about Steve, and he could only feel for her.

"Leon Kennedy?" Chris gave him a small smile, sticking out a hand. "Nice to finally meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

Leon nodded, shaking his hand and nodding to Jill. He looked around again, seeing other people that he didn't recognize. There was a dark skinned woman with chocolate eyes, wearing the remains of a halter-top and shorts. Next to her was Barry Burton, which Leon smiled at and gave a nod. He hadn't seen the man in a couple years now.

"Hey, Kennedy." He leaned over, wrapping a large arm around his shoulders. "Looks like you're stuck here with the rest of us. Nice. Now we can all bond and become stronger than ever and be one big happy family."

He saw everyone roll their eyes, though a young-looking girl giggled. She had short-cropped hair and large brown eyes. He had a name on the tip of his tongue but couldn't think of it. Next to her was a lean man, his black hair slicked back, and he had a large tattoo along his arm. Leon didn't recognize him immediately since he was rather thin and sunken, but the tattoo gave him away; it was Billy Coen, who had been 'killed' when the Ecliptic Express crashed.

"What's going on?" Leon finally asked. "Where are we?"

They all looked down, weary. He suddenly wished that he hadn't asked, that he didn't need to know; the entire main members of the BSAA and Anti-Umbrella group were here. He racked his brain, trying to remember what he'd been doing last…He was investigating a report that a bunch of Snakes in the South America were growing abnormally large, and when he entered the jungle…that was all.

"We failed." Chris said darkly, his face full of bitterness. "We finally had Wesker where we wanted and he slipped through our fingers…"

"Wesker?" Leon echoed. He knew of the man, but not a lot; only that he was at Rockford Prison. "What's Wesker got to do with this?"

"Everything." This time it was Jill that answered, her voice brimming with hatred. "He's made a new virus; one that selects those it infects. If it rejects the person's genes, then they become majini. If it accepts them, they have powers like he does. But so far, in the past six years, no one has been accepted."

Leon paled, remembering that the majini were infected with the Los Plaga variation, Type 2. He had no idea that the former STARs Captain was such a huge behind-the-scenes element to everything. He knew from stray reports he'd uncovered that he had employed Ada both times he'd ran into her, but that was about it.

"Why are we all here then?" Leon asked, noticing the tension among them. "Where's Wesker now?"

Jill pointed to a camera in the hall outside their cell, directed directly at them. "He's watching us. Chris, Sheva," (the dark skinned girl made a little wave motion to show who she was) "and I had Wesker trapped inside of a _fucking_ volcano, and we shot him with a Rocket Launcher. But he survived that too and brought the copter down. We passed out, and were the first ones here."

"He brought the rest of us in at different times." Billy muttered, sighing. "I have no idea how he found all of us. I was hiding in Ohio. But apparently the whole 'taking over as God' thing is going pretty well for him. I heard something about a bomb dropping in Europe."

Leon sighed, not believing what they were all thrown into. "This is insane…"

Claire nodded. "The only thing we know for sure is that whoever he brings in, he wants to keep alive for whatever reason…I hate to say it, Leon, but I'm kinda happy you're here. At least you won't have to suffer through the Uroboros."

"No one's going to suffer through it because we're going to break out of here and kill Wesker." Chris argued, real hope brimming in his eyes. "He underestimates all of us! We've always been able to handle unnatural things by ourselves, but together…"

Barry nodded. "Hopefully soon though if he's already dropping bombs…"

They all froze up when they heard footsteps. Leon waited next to Claire, his heart racing. Maybe Wesker had already visited them, but the dirty blond had never laid eyes on him before. And when he stepped into view, he was completely thrown.

The man was tall and lean, with a narrow face and in all leather. He had slicked back blond hair, and his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. What scared the ex-cop was that he just stared at them all and smirked. It took him a minute to recognize that he had two men beside him in black leather armor and bird-like masks.

He ignored them all though in favor of turning to his men. "Take them to the Ninth Floor, standard."

They unlocked the cell, and grabbed Billy and Rebecca (Leon finally remembered from the lists of survivors from the mansion). When the young girl struggled, she was smacked in the temple with a butt of a pistol. Immediately, everyone roared and went to attack them but Wesker stopped them by grabbed the man's head and crushing it.

Leon felt like his entire world just shattered, seeing the blood and bits of bone fall to the ground.

_'That's…not possible,'_

From all things he had seen, this was the one that seemed to break his mind. Rebecca was passed out, so the other guard picked her up gently as Wesker kicked the corpse outside the cell.

"Mr. Coen, Barry, follow after him please." He ordered, like nothing had happened, though there was no mistaking the challenging tone he used.

Billy immediately got up, eyes never leaving Rebecca's still form in the guard's arm. Barry glared at the ex-Captain but did so as well. It seemed that after that display, no one wanted to piss him off.

They left, though Wesker remained. He looked over them, eyes pausing on Leon. He suddenly wished he was either invisible or dead at this point.

"Ah, Kennedy. We never had the pleasure to meet face to face before." The blond drawled, smirking. "Ada has told me much about you…before Uroboros rejected her."

From what little information he had, the only thing that Leon knew was that this time, Ada wouldn't make a comeback and save his ass. He felt something pierce his heart and his eyes narrowed. He wanted to charge at the man, attempt to snap his neck, but a dark, overwhelming fear stopped him.

"What do you want with us?" Chris demanded, getting to his feet. From his expression, and his stance, this was nothing new, standing up to the inhuman man. "Why are we here, what're you going to do with Rebecca and Barry and Billy?"

Wesker raised an eyebrow at him but otherwise ignored him. "Since you're all here, you will be moved to a new room where you'll stay from this point on. For every time you attempt to escape, I shall break a bone in your body. Depending on how pathetic the attempt determines what bone I break."

"Are you going to infect us?" Sheva asked, not expecting a response, and all she got for the effort was a smirk.

"I'm glad this is all so revealing." Claire muttered, glaring at the man.

"Jill," Wesker suddenly said, causing the now-blond woman to flinch. "You remember your daily activities I had for you before your little reunion, correct?"

She somehow paled further, causing Chris to growl at the man as he took Jill's hand. _'What the fuck is all this?'_ Leon wondered, his brain feeling like it would shut down soon. _'What did he do to Jill, what's he going to do to the rest of us?'_

"You'll resume those but you won't be alone." The supposed God continued, flashing his white teeth. "Everyone here will be joining you in some way. Unfortunately, Billy, Rebecca and Barry won't be rejoining us since they're currently being fed a new sample of Uroboros."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Claire snapped, seemingly forgetting that they were trapped inside of a castle full of majini and that Wesker wasn't any normal person, even by zombie standards. "I'll kill you!"

She ran at him, and Leon was amazed to see she slipped a knife from her waistband. He was even more amazed when the knife went through a leather-clad palm, before she was back-handed and the blond grabbed her around the waist, causing her to crash into him.

The once-Captain sighed, and they saw a flicker of annoyance spread across his face before it was gone. He pulled the knife out, the cut knitting itself together. Before anyone could blink, he wasn't standing there; Leon was frozen in confusion before he saw a glint of metal from the corner of his eye and he rolled them, feeling the knife enter through his shoulder.

"Leon!"

"Leon?"

Wesker chuckled darkly from above the agent, glowing eyes flickering to Claire briefly. "Such a noble action, Kennedy. Since you're in such a hurry to protect Miss Redfield, then you won't mind taking her punishment."

He hissed, knowing that under no circumstance would he possibly refuse. Claire meant too much to him, whether it be out of love or companionship. "Do your worst."

He wasn't really sure what made him do it, but a stubborn urge took over and he glared at the man, spitting in his face. He felt that he'd probably regret it, but didn't care. He just felt a little better that he'd been afraid before by doing this, even as he felt a hand wrap itself around his neck.

He felt a shudder go through him when Wesker just continued to smirk, dragging him out of the cell, ignoring the fact that Leon was grabbing at his wrist, trying to pry it away so he can breathe.

"No, Wesker, stop!" Chris yelled after them, trying to follow but they were locked in again.

"Leon!" Claire was pale, eyes wide. He wanted to reassure her, but he wasn't even sure what would happen to him at this point.

Finally, as they rounded a final corner, they entered a large, master bedroom. It was lavish and gorgeous, colored in darker colors. He probably would've appreciated it more if he hadn't been thrown into the room and his back connected painfully into the dresser. He then realized that Wesker hadn't pulled out the knife and he cried out.

The older male chuckled, stalking over to where he lay. "What a lovely noise, _Leon_."

He glowered at the man, fighting the pain and reaching behind him, ripping out of the knife. He felt blood trickle down his back, but forced himself on to his feet, panting. Though he told himself to remain strong, the look on his enemy's face unnerved him. Even with the sunglasses on, he could see he was getting a look-over.

"I've long wanted to meet you, Leon Kennedy." The man? said, watching him. "Somehow, you've managed to mess up my plans like Redfield, but there's always been an odd grace to how you did so…a darkness in your heart that Chris doesn't have."

"Bullshit." Leon hissed, casually taking a step back as he was trapped between the dresser and the wall. "Chris and I do what's right, what we're supposed to do."

"Oh, don't bother with all the justice drivel, I've heard it all." Wesker stopped once he was in arm's length. "But you don't do it for justice, Kennedy. Maybe at first, you wanted to, but once you entered Raccoon City, I've seen how you truly are. You want to survive, to live, and will do anything to do so. But then you got pushed into all this, all for some little girl that they didn't bother taking care of."

Leon faltered slightly. He remembered getting the letter that said Sherry had gone missing, that he was expected to still carry out his duties and then being shipped off to find Ashley. He had hated everyone there at base then; he had suffered through a lot for Sherry, fought Tyrants and Lickers, but the Government couldn't look after one teenage girl?

"How…" _Do you know all this?_

Wesker shook his head, reaching up and removing his shades. The smaller male didn't look, afraid of what he might see, but didn't get a choice. His jaw was roughly forced up, and he stared. He wanted to be surprised, but he wasn't; the orange eyes seemed to fit him, unfortunately.

"Now, moving on to your punishment." Leon flinched, remembering what he had said about bones; still, he would gladly defend Claire, or anyone that was stuck here with him. This was about survival, and that meant they needed each other. "I knew either Chris or yourself would be the hero, and you didn't disappoint me, Kennedy."

"Hero complex." The younger man said sarcastically, wishing he could look away from the man's glowing eyes. "I don't usually think about it."

Wesker tilted his head up further, his eyes suddenly serious. "I suppose I also owe you for your little rebellion in the cell…"

_'Knew I'd regret that,'_ he thought, wincing when he was thrown back into the dresser and held there, feet dangling a couple inches off the ground. Leon clawed at his wrist again, able to breathe but panicking. He usually was fine facing things; he had fought Krauser, Saddler, William Birkin. But none of them intimidated him like Wesker.

He was frozen when he was suddenly kissed.

Leon tried to argue, yell, push the other away but it just seemed to make it worse; it made him realize just how powerless he was. Wesker was relentless, their teeth clattering together and his tongue being forced to rub against the others. Still, the worst thing about it was the fact that it wasn't _bad_. Sure, he didn't want this, but it didn't hurt, wasn't unpleasant, and he wasn't bleeding or something. Had it not been for the pain in his back, the ex-Cop probably would've liked it even more.

Finally, the leather-clad male pulled back, grinning at the look on the other's face. He was flushed, breathing hard and Wesker could smell how afraid he was, hear his heart racing. Yes, he had been waiting to meet Leon S. Kennedy.

"Wha…why did you do that?" Leon snarled, gasping when he was released and fell to the floor.

"As I recall, you were a cop for Raccoon, right?" Wesker asked, his boot coming down on to Leon's chest. "Hmm, wish I had stuck around long enough to see that…so, to make up for the time we could've had, from now on, you shall call me 'Captain'. Understood?"

"W-what?" Leon gaped at him, sure he had heard wrong. Suddenly, maybe having a broken arm or rib would be worth it.

He heard and felt Wesker growl, and suddenly, the boot was off his chest, only for it to kick him in the side. He coughed, tasting a hint of blood on his tongue. Whatever he felt before, it was nothing right now. He could see something in the other's eyes, and he suddenly realized how he was being looked at.

Lust.

"I-is that why you're keeping us all alive?" Leon snarled at him, after he made sure his jaw was still attached to the rest of his body. "We're supposed to sit here so you can use us as your harem or some shit?"

He actually seemed to ponder this. "Somewhat. After all, what's the fun of owning a world without a couple deities?"

"I'd rather die!" the agent argued, waiting to be kicked again. "You're fucking insane, Wesker!"

Leon waited and waited, seeing the ex-STARs frown and shake his head, reaching into a pocket of his trench coat. The dirty blond felt uneasy when suddenly, he held up a needle.

"What are we going to do, have a knitting contest?"

Wesker didn't answer, punching him in the face. Leon yelped, not expecting the sudden attack and was amazed that he hadn't bit his own tongue off. He felt in a crumpled mess, spitting out a wad of blood as he was forced on his back with Wesker sitting above him.

He couldn't help it; his face flushed. The leather didn't hide anything, and Leon was thoroughly shocked when the older man ripped off his belt and used it to tie his hands together. _'This better not be going where I think it is,'_

"Last chance, Kennedy." Wesker purred, bringing the needle uncomfortably close to one of Leon's eyes. "I'd hate to do this, you have such pretty eyes, but there's only so much even a God can take."

Leon felt his breathing getting quicker, trying to watch as the bit of metal came closer. "W-what do I need to do?"

He smirked. "I already told you."

He hesitated; it went against everything inside of him as both a cop and a human being to give into the other. _'God my ass, this man is a demon.'_ He felt like he was swallowing his tongue, his throat suddenly dry.

"C…Captain. Captain Wesker."

Leon nearly jumped out of his skin when Wesker threw the tiny weapon away and began chuckling. It felt odd, since he hadn't bothered to get off of him and instead, leaned down, their noses brushing.

"With Chris, I want to hurt him, make him regret that he survived the mansion incident. But with you, Leon, I've decided that I would keep you around as a pet. Maybe I'll even give you a collar to show off to the rest of them, hm?"

Leon tried his best to glare at him. "Like I said, _Captain_, I'd rather die."

"I don't believe I was asking."

He kissed him again, but this time was different. Wesker wasn't trying to scare him, he had already succeeded long ago. This time, the younger male knew that he would make due on his word and treat him as a pet; and from the way his hand was creeping down his shirt, Leon really didn't want to know what defined a 'pet' to Wesker.

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~

There; I have written it, dammit, and I can move on! :3 Please give me some critique because I feel really iffy about most of it…I'm not sure if it makes sense or not…plus, I'm kinda stuck on what Wesker could call Leon? Leon, Kennedy, kitten, what? :o HELP!

ALSO: I'll tend to focus on Leon and Wesker because that's my favorite pairing of ALL Resident Evil. :D So, sorry, but I'll write other pairings, obviously, since it's a harem fic. I'm surprised that I haven't found one for Wesker yet...anyway, lemme know what other pairings you want to see, after Leon's turn. :3

MRIMO


	2. Shadows

I'm glad you all liked this so much! :D And thank you Allatez and Light for your suggestions, and of course everyone else who asked for/hinted at pairings. It means a lot to me, and I'll definitely fit them in.  
**Warning:** Rape, some violence...Should be prepared for that, though, since it's Wesker. .

~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~

All Leon could do was lay there, his mind not catching up to what his eyes were seeing. He was really on his back, and had the creator of Uroboros on top of him. He was scared; if this was heading where he thought it was, then he suddenly wished he had died any of those times before. Against William, against Javier, against Saddler, against any of the monsters that Umbrella had pumped out. All of it seemed better than being reduced to this.

"W-wait, please wait." Leon couldn't stop his mouth from moving, despite hating how powerless and weak he sounded. "Don't do this, I'm begging you."

Wesker raised an eyebrow, and Leon shuddered; he wished he was still wearing the sunglasses. "You seemed surprised, Kennedy. Why shouldn't I keep you all when soon, the lowly humans left in the world will view me as a God?"

He wished that he had something he could say, a way to defy the man. But Leon wasn't thinking right and he didn't have any smart-ass comments, didn't have any sarcastic remarks. He was…scared. He was sick of pain, sick of being used, and it looked like that at least, for him, Wesker wasn't interesting in hurting him.

He just wished that it would be only Wesker…but he wasn't holding out much hope.

It seemed that the older male could tell what he was thinking, because he just smirked and leaned forward, their noses brushing again. "I'll give you a choice, Leon." Said man shuddered, heart racing. "Kiss me, and you'll be a deity, and have my protection. Otherwise, I'm going to fuck you and then throw you back into your room, letting them all see what you've been reduced to, and you'll sit there, knowing that it'll keep happening. For the rest of your life."

As sickening as it was, the choice was easy. He hesitated the briefest of seconds and then kissed him, though didn't touch him. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands; he just pressed up against him and obediently opened his mouth when he felt the others tongue run along his bottom lip.

Wesker pulled back, lips against Leon's ear as easily ripped off the others shirt. "Good boy."

His pants were removed, though not as violently. He would be able to wear them after this, if he was 'allowed'. He just couldn't believe that he and the rest of the BSAA were reduced to sex toys.

Wesker paused to look him over, his hands ghosting over the faint scars along his body. The younger blond frowned; he didn't let anyone see them, not even Claire knew about them. He saw them as flaws, proof that he couldn't always do what he needed to. Most of them were from Raccoon City, a permanent reminder that he had failed Sherry in keeping her safe.

"Tyrant claws." The once-STARs muttered, coming across the largest of his scars; it went from his back to past his bellybutton. "From who?"  
He struggled to keep his tongue working. "William Birkin…Tried to stop him from attacking Sherry."

He flinched when the ones along his upper chest were touched. "Lickers…I'm impressed you're still alive, Kennedy."

"My good luck." He muttered. "Guess since he's dead, I can thank you for the monsters then."

Instead of responding, Leon yelped when the supposed God reached down and grabbed his cock. He somehow wondered when Wesker had removed his gloves, but the thought flew out of his mind when he was squeezed. His face flushed when he began to harden, hands clenching against the wood of the floor.

"S-stop!"

Wesker bit the lobe of his ear, causing him to shudder and slowly melt. "Behave."

His hand began to move, turning Leon into a puddle. He hadn't had any physical contact in actual _years_, being a slave to the Government. Finally, he decided that he'd risk it and gripped the man's shoulders, choking back a whine.

Grinning, the ex-Captain licked two fingers of his other hand and reached behind the dirty blond. Though distracted, the once cop immediately stiffened upon feeling the sudden intrusion.

"Relax." He said. "Or else this'll hurt."

Leon's eyes widened, realizing that this was really happening and he could only do as ordered. He shamefully put his face in between Wesker's neck and shoulder, jumping when he felt the pain of being stretched.

"It…hurts…" he hissed, shocked when the man shivered. _'I really caused that just now?'_ "Captain…"

He felt it again. He really had the man fully lusting over him. The shame came back in full, but he realized that he might be able to use this. The only downside would be that he needed to wait; he needed the other to think that he was resigned to his fate.

Could he hold out that long?

However, Leon also realized right then the consequence of teasing him. Both fingers were roughly shoved inside of him, and the only thing to stop him from screaming was he bit down on the blond man's leather armor.

The fingers were removed. Wesker bit his ear, unzipping his shirt and made Leon to take off his pants so he didn't have to removed himself from the other. The lithe man froze up upon seeing the other; he decided that he was being punished for something he must've done. There was no way Wesker would fit inside of him without it hurting desperately.

"Kennedy," he looked up, pale, and was surprised at being kissed again, somewhat gently.

He quickly found out what the cause of the act of compassion was. It hid the scream when the other forced himself in.

_'Kill me, kill me, please just fucking kill me. I've never felt pain like this before,'_ He just kept screaming, not realizing that he was clenching up his body and making it worse. He just couldn't stop, he didn't even realize that he was crying until the other male pulled back.

His eyes glowed, almost blindingly so, as he panted, looking down at the former cop. He hadn't expected Kennedy to be so tight, untouched, given his looks and the situations he'd been in. He knew Saddler to be a bit sadistic, and having Leon taken over by the Plaga, he assumed-

"Hurts…" Leon whined, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"I'll wait." He said, probably the only hint that his humanity was still left inside of him. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say." The dirty blond snarled. He felt blood running down his legs.

Still, he tried. It hurt a little less, his body slowly adjusting. He was surprised to see that he was still hard despite the pain. Did that mean he liked it, or was it just because he knew it was sex? _'Probably not the time to be deciding the fine lines of sexuality right now,'_

"Okay," he said, still clutching Wesker's shoulders. "Okay, I'm ready."

Wesker pulled out, keeping an eye on the others face before he thrusted back in. Leon groaned, feeling like the breath was knocked out of him and the pain came back, though not as intense. Maybe it was because he was bleeding that it eased the pain. Great.

But then, his vision turned white and his back arched as he felt something inside of him hit by one of Wesker's thrusts. He must've made a lot of noise because the blond man chuckled, hitting it again and again until Leon didn't remember his own name, where he was, or what was happening.

"I didn't expect you to be so vocal." Wesker purred as the younger male arched again.

"Smug…b-bastard."

Leon tried to keep his mouth shut then, not wanting to give Wesker the satisfaction that he'd already done, but found it impossible. He'd never felt anything so _raw_ before. He tried to curl into himself but it was impossible since Wesker had gripped his wrists, leaving large bruises.

"I…I'm gonna…"

He tried to form words. His tongue didn't seem to be working, unless he was moaning and crying out. Still, the God seemed to understand what he was getting at and just continued his ministrations, now breathing hard and panting, growling whenever Leon was particularly loud.

"Wes…"

He bit the dirty blonde's neck, growling again. "Captain."

Leon's face flushed. "C…Captain!"

He came violently, feeling a mixture of shame and guilt and amazement. He hadn't been touched the entire time, but still came…and he did so rather quickly. Or so he thought; he had no idea how long it all took, and he didn't care. He was just trying to get his brain to work, the fuzziness out of his vision.

Wesker's teeth clamped down on Kennedy's neck again, drawing blood as he came inside of the other. He could usually go a lot longer, but when Leon had called out the last time had completely undid any control he had.

Unfazed, he pulled out and stood, watching the lithe male pant on the floor. He'd have to get someone to clean up the blood and semen. Grinning, he lifted Leon easily into his arms and gently set him into the unused bed. It was his private chambers, but Wesker didn't sleep. It was the only thing he missed from his humanity.

"Sleep, Kennedy, and I assure you that you'll remain undamaged."

Leon could only nod, lying on top of the satin sheets. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Wesker grinned. He had already bent the agent, now he would break Redfield, re-stabilize Jill, and think of how he'd break the rest of them. He definitely wanted to do so with little Claire. He had a good idea how.

"Albert?"

He raised an eyebrow when Krauser walked into his room without knocking. The ex-Solider gave him a nod before his eyes trailed over to where Leon was. Though nothing changed in his expression, Wesker knew him too well; he was thoroughly shocked to see his once partner.

"Even Kennedy?" he asked, unnecessarily.

The blond chuckled. "Even Kennedy. I've wanted to meet him for a while now but as we know, the American Government has had him busy."

Krauser forced his eyes away. "I've brought them back like you wanted…"

"Good. If you would, bring Ms. Redfield into the Cage. And since you've worked so hard, I'll allow you to pick one of them."

The soldier again looked over at Leon but forced them away. Another time, he'd ask to have a go at him; Wesker being so generous was unusual so he knew he needed to pick someone else.

"The girl." He muttered, annoyed at the amusement on his boss's face.

"I'll have her brought to your room after you drop off Claire." The blond walked out the door, making sure that Krauser followed. "And Jack…Make sure no one touches Kennedy. He's mine."

He walked off, towards the lab. Krauser didn't immediately go to where the prisoners were kept, feeling a dark feeling crawling at his chest. True, he respected Leon a lot, but he felt something akin to jealousy. The American was the enemy, but already had Wesker's approval…and though Jack did as well, he still had to work for it. Albert Wesker accepting nothing less than perfection.

_'And Kennedy just sits there, using his looks to be the top pet or some shit.'_

He was being unfair and he knew it. Leon had had some really bad bruises and he knew that it wasn't willing. Still, Jack sighed and went off to get Claire Redfield. He had a pretty good idea of what Wesker had in mind for her.

~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~~~

Chris was immediately on guard when the doors closed to their new room. It was a nice place, though no bedding; just silk couches and wood floors. He had made Jill lay down, her head in his lap. She hadn't slept in the past few days of people arriving into their cell, and she only did once he promised that he'd be right there to make sure that nothing happened to them.

Claire was sitting by the barred windows, pale and not speaking. It seemed to hit her that Leon was possibly being tortured because of her, and nothing he said would change her mind. She just sat there. Chris wished he could do something but there was too much going on right now.

"Chris," Sheva was sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace next to him. "What do you think's going to happen to us?"

"I wish I knew." Chris answered. "Right now we need to focus on staying alive. When Kennedy comes back, he might be in rough shape so we need to be ready for anything."

Finally, Claire moved, getting up and coming over by them. "Chris…do you think he's still alive?"

The dark haired male smiled. "Of course. Wesker wouldn't drag us all out here only to kill us. Me, maybe, but not everyone else."

Sheva sighed. "I had no idea he hated you so much."

"The feeling's mutual."

Claire wanted to say something else but was stopped. The door opened, and in walked a large man with a scar running down his chin and lips. She recognized him from when Leon had showed her pictures; it was Jack Krauser, his old partner.

His eyes immediately found her. "Claire Redfield, come with me."

"What's with dead people not staying dead?" she muttered darkly, doing so.

Chris wanted to jump up but couldn't with Jill on him. "Wait, what do you think you're going to do with her?"

"Chris," Claire interrupted whatever remark Krauser was going to snap at him. "It's fine, I can take care of myself. Just…make sure Jill's okay, alright?"

She smiled reassuringly then left with Krauser. She tried to map out where they were and where she was heading. The place was made of stone, like a giant castle. Their door was impossible to open without an odd, round indention. That made things a bit harder on escaping.

She memorized the turns and how many floors they went down. Soon, there were no windows and Claire assumed that they must be underground. Krauser didn't talk, didn't need to. She wasn't going to run, not after what had happened in their previous cell. She wouldn't make Leon's sacrifice in vain.

"In here."

It was a steel door, out of place in all the wood and stone. Krauser swiped a card, unlocking it, and she walked in, eyes blinded by the bright lights. She covered them with an arm, hearing the door close and lock behind her.

"No way…"

She froze, forgetting that lights burned her retinas as she moved her arm, eyes looking, searching. The room was all white, no windows, doors, nothing to distinguish the walls from the floor. Still, her eyes were drawn to the boy sitting in the corner, curled up around his knees.

He was older now…reddish hair fell into blue eyes, his skin pale and fitting in with his background. His cloths were all black, a tight turtleneck with fitting jeans. From what she could see of him, he would be taller than her now.

"…Steve?"

"Claire!" He jumped up, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. "Claire, I missed you! I thought…well, I thought that maybe you couldn't get away from Alexia, I wasn't told anything. I just remember waking up here and I tried to ask but He told me that I'd find out one day on my own."

"What?" Claire pulled back slightly, confused. "Who said that? Steve, what's going on, how are you here? You…you died…I checked! I sat there forever; I know you were dead…"

A dark look passed through his eyes as he back up, arms at his sides. "Aren't…aren't you happy to see me?"

She blinked, feeling guilty about hurting his feelings. "Of course!" She smiled. "I did miss you, of course I did! But I'm trying to figure this all out, we're prisoners here and-"

"Prisoners?" Steve laughed and Claire realized that his voice had deepened ever so slightly. "Naw, this is my room! It's not very personal, of course, but He said that I'd get my own if I proved myself."

"Who?" Claire asked, suddenly fearing what exactly Steve had gone through.

"Wesker!" He said, still smiling. "He brought me back to life. I don't know the details, I think it was something about the Veronica Virus…I'm not very good at the science-y stuff. But He's been letting me work on it, and I can actually control my virus. It's awesome, I'll have to show you if He lets me."

The dark haired girl frowned, not sure if she was hearing this right. Steve seemed to worship Wesker…why? The man was evil, was the cause of what happened to Rockford…for what happened to his Dad.

"Steve…" she grabbed his face to make him look at her. "What did he do to you?"

He looked confused, a little bit hurt. "What do you mean? He saved me, Claire. I'm alive because of Him."

"Wesker doesn't save people." She said passionately, hatred dripping from her words. "He's the one who attacked Rockford, he told me he was stealing your body because of the virus inside of it, threatened to bring you back to hurt me. I thought I lost you, Steve, and he almost took Chris from me too." She let go, rubbing viciously at her eyes. "You, Chris…and now maybe even Leon."

Silence; she sighed, getting a rein on her emotions again. She wouldn't cry; Claire knew that it wouldn't help, wouldn't fix anything. She looked back up, wondering why he hadn't said anything and was shocked. He looked…angry. Betrayed. Maybe Wesker had never told him about Rockford.

"Steve…"

He walked away from her, shoulders shaking. "He warned me."

Completely thrown, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"He warned me that you would try to turn me against him." Steve snarled, causing Claire to jump back. "I've been living here for the past six years, Claire, and He's taken care of me! Did you bother to look for me? You said Wesker threatened to bring me back to life, did you look into if He succeeded?"

"Steve…" Claire hesitated, reaching out for him. "Steve, I'm glad you're alive. Really. But Wesker is evil, we need to stop him."

He shook his head. "Why? So I can reunite you with your precious Leon?"

Claire tried to think of something to say, tried to find words. She couldn't believe that Wesker had turned him on her…granted, he never got a chance to meet the man, when she ran into him, she'd been alone. But the utter adoration on his face…

"Having a nice reunion?"

The clipped tone made a surge of hate flow through her. Claire turned, seeing the very man that had caused this all standing there. He looked the same, not a scratch on him, not a hair out of place. She worried even more about Leon.

"Based on the looks on your faces, I'd say not." Wesker purred, smirking. "Steve, I expected you to be happier to see her, I brought her all the way out here for you."

Steve looked down at his feet, face slightly red. Claire wanted to smack him, acting like a child. "Sorry, I just…Claire's not how I remember her."

As if he hadn't expected this, the blond frowned, gloved hands tapping his chin slightly. "Hmm…Interesting."

"What did you do to him?" Claire snarled. "Tell him the truth, Wesker! Tell him that you're an insane psychopath. Tell him what you're doing to the rest of the world."

"Shut up!"

She was surprised that it was Steve that shouted, even more so when he stepped in front of the older man as if to protect him. _'No…dammit, Steve, don't you see what he's doing? He's turning you against me,'_

"I already know what's going on out there!" the boy shouted. "I helped! Happy now, Claire? I helped put Uroboros together. And all I asked was that you be safe, here with me…but your brother tainted you with hatred, and you're too worried about 'Leon' to see it!"

She gaped at him. "Steve, he's turning you against me!"

"You already did that!"

Wesker grabbed the boy's shoulders, face again emotionless. "It seemed that Ms. Redfield is walking in her big brother's footsteps."

"I hate you." Claire hissed at him. "Forget anything that Chris told me about you, you're a monster. I tried to convince him that you had some semblance of humanity left in there somewhere since you let him go back in Antarctica but it seems I was sorely misguided."

"Wes…" As if she couldn't be more surprised, Steve seemed to have a fucking _pet name_ for the man. "Wha…what do I do?"

Wesker pondered it. Claire began to feel fear creep into her heart. He could make Steve do anything to her. Turn her, beat her, maybe he'd even kill her. But she couldn't grasp it. Steve had fought Alexia, had died, for her. How did the ex-Captain so easily convert him?

"Break her."

Two little words. Claire briefly wondered what that entitled, exactly, but was too afraid of the look on Steve's face. At first, he was surprised, hesitant, but then he just nodded and grinned, blue eyes flashing inhuman red.

"I…I can do that."

"Make sure she stays intact, though, or else you'll ruin the whole reason she's here." Wesker said, turning and leaving the room.

"Sorry, Claire." He sure as hell didn't look sorry. "I don't want to hurt you. But if you're threatening God, then you'll have to be turned."

He didn't change. He didn't warp in front of her eyes, the only difference was that his eyes stayed red. But he walked up to her, an odd stance in the way he walked. He was almost…predatory.

"Steve…?"

He grinned. "Don't worry, Claire. After this, you and I can be together. I still love you, of course, but I'm a soldier now. I need to protect Him."

He reached out and grabbed her ponytail, the other snaking under her shirt and rubbing one of her breasts. Claire froze for a second before she snarled and kicked him in between the legs. He dodged her, throwing her down to the ground.

"I think you'd be even more beautiful when we add you." He said, seemingly not caring about the fact that he had just molested her. "Maybe the Veronica Virus, like me? Wes has wondered if you can breed the viruses, just hasn't had a chance to test it. I could make him proud by showing Him that we can."

Claire shook her head. "He's warped you, Steve."

He glared at her, eyes flashing. "Don't be stupid, Claire. _**You're**_ the one who's been warped. You should be grateful that He's keeping you alive!"

He laughed, clamoring on top of her. "I missed you, Claire. After all these years, we can be together. I don't even mind if you've sold yourself out to that Leon guy, or maybe some of your officials. Was he your first? He's pretty lucky then."

She blushed but still snarled at him. "You son of a bitch!" She tried to knee him in the groin but he moved out of the way again. "You don't know anything! Leon's being tortured here because of me, I need to save him!"

Steve snickered at her. "You must love him a lot. I heard that you've been working your way through TerraSave. How many people did you have to sleep with to do that, Claire?"

She glared at him. His words were cutting through her, mostly because it was _Steve_. She never dreamed that he'd be turned into a puppet…She wished she had tried harder to protect him from Wesker.

Though, all thoughts fled her when he pulled down her jeans, ignoring the way his sharp nails left red marks in their wake.

"I'll break you, Claire." He said, eyes glowing. "Then we can be together."

~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~

So, second chapter is done. . I'm not so good at writing smut, so I hope that first part of the chapter was ok. And it's up to you all what happens to Claire. So, she hopes that you all review and save her!...Or not, I don't care. XP  
Now, I like Steve. I mean, sure, he was kinda annoying, setting off traps that I made sure not to set off, but it was cute how much he cared about Claire. That being said, it's been, what? Six, eight, years since Code Veronica? He'd change by then.

Thanks~!

MRIMO


End file.
